this is our lives
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Teddy and Victoire (Victoire and Teddy) from a beginning to another. For Paula.


Paula, I hope you like this!

(Oh, and for the sake of this story, let's pretend Lily was born five years after Victoire. Sorry I missed it before)

_Word count:_5914

**the story of our lives**

**-o(8)o-**

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

"I think I want to be an Auror. Like Harry, you know?"

"Aw, you want to grow up and be just like your daddy. Isn't it cute?"

"Shut up. And he's not my father."

"But you wished he were."

"You know I do."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But now it's your turn. What about you Vic', what do you want to grow up to be like?"

"I think I'd like to become a Healer."

"A Healer?"

"Are you mocking me Teddy?"

"'Course not. I think it's a great idea. We could even make a team: the Auror and the Healer."

"The Healer and the Auror."

"The Auror and the Healer."

"Teddy…"

"As I said we'd make an awesome team, the both of us. We'd be the Hhealer and the Auror. I'm sure I'll be so busy fighting the bad guys I'll never notice I get hurt until you tell me and then you'd heal me because you'd be like totally awesome like that. You'd be great at helping me and you'd be really useful."

"In other words you'd really need someone to clean up behind you and remind you to be careful. Nice to know you'd keep me around so I could do what you don't want to do."

"Well that, and you're pretty nice."

"Thanks. You're pretty nice yourself.

"Teddy?"

"Hmm…"

"Let's not talk about this again."

"Yeah, let's not."

**-o(10)o-**

"Teddy?"

"Yes Victoire?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I think you're pretty! You're my best friend and you're the prettierest girl I know!"

"Prettierest isn't a word."

"Isn't it? Well I'm sure one day it'll be one and the people'll say 'hey look at him, he's the one who used that word before everyone else, look at how cool he is'."

"You have strange dreams."

"It's not a dream, it's the future. I'm only being clairvoyant."

"Of course, I should have guessed."

"It's alright Vic', I forgive you. We can't all be awesome like me."

"I feel so special right now."

"You'd better."

"Teddy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're an idiot. But thanks."

"For what?"

"Being my nice idiot."

**-o(16)o-**

"Vic'?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"She'd be a fool not to. Come on, you have to get ready for your date."

"Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?"

"She's beautiful, smart, funny, nice, all around amazing and you really like her?"

"That must be why. Knew I kept you around for a reason."

"J'espère que ce n'est pas la seule." _(I hope it's not the only one.)_

"What did you say? It's not fair, you can't do that. You know I don't understand a word of French. What did you just say?"

"I'm not saying. You'll have to learn French."

"Please Vic'?"

"Those eyes stopped working on me a long time ago."

"Pretty please?"

"I don't know… What's in it for me?"

"I'll make you hot chocolate every day for the week and I'll even agree to watch one of your terrible movies next time?"

"Now you're talking."

"So, what did you say?"

"I said that you looked cute."

"What?"

"Sorry, forgot you men were allergic to the word 'cute'. Is handsome better?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I know you're lying."

"Do you? And here I thought I was the one who spoke French of the two of us?"

"Yes, but I know you. And you just lied."

"Did not.

"Did too."

"Are we really going to go there? Because I could keep doing this until you're late for your date."

"Then tell me what you said."

"I'm afraid you'll have to learn French if you really want to know.

"But why?"

"I think it's high time. We've known each other for what, sixteen years and you still don't know a single word in my language."

"Tu es tord." _(You have wrong.)_

"Actually it's 'Tu as tord'." _(You are wrong.)_

"Close enough."

"Or not."

"Come on Vic', French is difficult to learn… We can't be all perfect like you!"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Are you sure?"

"Sorry, of course it was a compliment."

"That's better. But you rally should leave now, or you'll be late."

"Merde!"

"I should have known you knew that word."

**-o(20)o-**

"Bonjour Vic'." _(Hello Vic'.)_

"Bravo, tu as enfin appris à me dire bonjour dans ma langue quand tu me vois. Cela ne t'auras pris que… Vingt ans."

"What did you say?"

"Congratulations, you finally learned to greet me in my own language when you see me. It only too you… Twenty years."

"Technically the first two don't count, we weren't talking."

"Don't worry Teddy; I'll still be your friend even if you're lazy."

"I'm not lazy!"

"Says the pile of dirty laundry in your bedroom."

"You've been in my bedroom? When?"

"Yesterday, you invited me in remember? You were too _lazy_ to leave it…"

"I did? And I so was not lazy. I was just tired… Yeah right, I was tired."

"You did. And it was definitely laziness."

"Ah."

"Ah indeed. I'm pretty sure I saw something move, and I know for a fact, since I actually live here too, that it couldn't have been a pet."

"I guess that mean I should clean…"

"Yep."

"I don't want to…"

"I know. But it's for the greater good. Future generations will thank you for saving them from being eaten by sock-monsters."

"Sock-monsters. Seriously?"

"I told you I saw something move."

"Yes, but _sock-monsters_. Really?"

"Oh la ferme!" _(Oh shut it!)_

"I think I just got insulted."

"You might not be that hopeless after all."

"Ha, ha, ha, what a great sense of humor you have my dear Vic'."

"Don't be so jealous, not everyone can be as perfect as I am. But maybe one day you'll become worthy of becoming my apprentice."

"I was being ironic."

"Mais bien sûr…" _(Of course you were…)_

"I understood that!"

"Good for you."

**-o(21)o-**

"_She _broke up with me."

"I know."

"She broke up with _me_."

"I know."

"But Vic', she _broke up_ with me."

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, she was a bitch after all."

"…"

"We should get drunk."

"Who are you and what have you done with the Victoire Weasley I know?"

"Very funny."

"I thought so too."

"I'm actually dying of laughter right now."

"I'll be sure to put in a good word at your funerals."

"Please don't. Knowing you, a 'good word' will end up as 'revealing all of Victoire's deepest and darkest secrets'."

"You have deep and dark secrets?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"So, what's up with you tonight?"

"Bad day."

"Work or personal?"

"Both. But I thought we were talking about you? How did we end up talking about me?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well neither do I."

"That bad?"

"Let's just say you and I are now both happy residents of the 'single club'."

"Ah."

"Yes I know. So… About this alcohol…"

"You know where to look I believe?"

"Kitchen bar, third door on the left?"

"Exactly. Glasses?"

"Please, Ted', ask me something difficult next time. Need I remind you that I leave here too?"

"Glasses?"

"Kitchen, second cupboard above the sink."

"You know, if you were anyone else, I'd be scared by the fact that you have so much knowledge."

"Please, that was nothing."

"I mean it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But it's me so it's fine;"

"That, and I really like knowing that with you around I won't have to get up to get the drinks."

"Lazy."

"I bought the drinks, and you were the one who wanted to get drunk."

"Fine, but only for this once. I'm not your mother."

"Merlin, I hope not. She's dead."

"I still don't know whether you mean this as a joke or not."

"Go for the joke."

"Just don't expect me to laugh at it."

"I'd never."

"Good."

"You're prettier than her anyway."

"Merlin Teddy, are you drunk already?"

"It's strong stuff."

"That was just water."

"'Twas strong water."

"Teddy… Did you spike the water?"

"Maybe."

"That's so unfair. Now you're drunk already and I'm still sober."

"Somehow I know this won't be a problem for long."

"It'd better not be, or I'm hiding your spoons."

"I'm very scared."

"You should be. Spoons are my weapon of doom. Now, give me some water."

"Your command is my wish. Here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Before I drink, I have one question."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

"Ask away then."

"Do I want to know what you put in this water?"

"Probably not."

"I guessed so. But if it kills me I'll come back and haunt you forever."

"If you died I'd welcome your ghost."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're a great roommate. Though your guest better be able to cook."

"I feel so loved suddenly."

"Feels nice?"

"I love knowing you wouldn't survive without me."

"Please, I'm a grown man. I could so survive without you."

"And burn the house down?"

"That was one time."

"Admit it: you'd die without me."

"Victoire, I'd die without you."

"If only you sounded a bit more sincere…"

"Blame it on the alcohol."

"Isn't it supposed to make you more sincere?"

"Maybe we should drink more?"

"Definitely."

…**/…**

"You know Vic', if your ghost came to haunt me I'd accept it even if it couldn't cook. And maybe if I starved to death we could haunt this place together."

"I think I'd like that."

"It would be so cool! Imagine all the things we could do!"

"Teddy?"

"Yes Vic'?"

"Tu es complètement bourré." (You're completely drunk.)

"I love it when you speak French, it sounds hot."

"I think you really had enough alcohol for tonight."

…**/…**

"My head… It's killing me…"

"A very good morning to you too Teddy."

"Stop talking."

"Poor little baby… Are you hangover?"

"Coffee…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Vic', if you have any shred of mercy in your soul, please don't talk."

"Definitely hangover."

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I think the right question is 'how are you standing the light?'."

"That's because I'm amazing and you're clearly not."

"So you really can stand alcohol better than I do."

"I told you, I'm just amazing."

"Modest too."

"You wound me Ted', you really do. I was going to give you my wonderful hangover cure, but now I'm not so sure…"

"Sorry, I meant you were amazing, perfect, wonderful and of course, absolutely modest. The most modest person in this world actually."

"Thank you. That wasn't that hard now, was it?"

"Can I have that potion now?"

"Only because I'm kindness personified."

"Thank you."

"De rien." _(You're welcome.)_

"Vic'?"

"It's way too early for French."

"It's never too early for French."

"Says the French."

"Actually, I'm only half French, as you well know."

"My point stands."

"You really should learn it though."

"I will, I swear."

"Just not now."

"Exactly. You know me so well."

"How surprising we've only known each other since forever."

"I know. It still amazes me to know that…"

"Someone knows how lazy you are. It amazes me too, don't worry. How you ever managed to pass your exams and become an Auror I'll never know."

"Have anyone ever told you that you were mean in the morning?"

"Yes, you. Every morning since I moved in here."

"Ah… The memories of my freedom… How far away it seems now."

"Your freedom? Please, what about _my _freedom?"

"Mine is more important."

"Or not."

"You should take more coffee."

"Hoping I'll drown into it?"

"Please, I love coffee too much to do that to it."

"Nice to know you like your coffee more than you like me."

"Coffee is sacred."

"Don't I know it."

"That was mine."

"As you said, coffee is sacred and you just weren't honoring it."

"I was waiting for it to cool down!"

"Thank you, it was the perfect temperature."

"And it was also mine."

"There's more in the pot if you want."

"But it's too far…"

"Be brave about it, I'm sure you'll somehow be able to overcome the terrible challenge that is the three steps you have to make to reach the coffee pot."

"I'm afraid I will not."

"It's a shame. For you that is. Because I'm not afraid to cross those three steps – and you know that I can never have enough coffee."

"No, it's mine! You won't get it!"

"See, I told you you could do it."

"… I still think you're mean."

**-o(23)o-**

"Which dress do you think I should wear?"

"Wear the blue one. We're going to a wedding, not funerals."

"Yes, but a black dress is classy. And I just love that dress."

"What do you want me to say? Pick whatever you want, it's your choice. Just remember that we're going to Lily's wedding, not some stranger's. I think she'll forgive you for wearing color at her wedding."

"Humph… All of this would have been easier if I had just accepted to be a bridesmaid."

"Except that then Lily would have tried to hook you up with another random guy from her year – again."

"That, and she has absolutely no taste for dresses."

"How horrific, you would never have survived."

"Oh just shut up. I'm sure she chose that ugly shade of yellow on purpose."

"Because everyone knows that Lily hates you so much that she chose her bridesmaids' dresses in the only color you hate and can't wear."

"I told you, she never liked me."

"But why wouldn't she?"

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy… It's so obvious."

"Not to me."

"You're such a boy…"

"Uhm, thank you?"

"Don't worry, it's still cute."

"…"

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, it's obvious – to a girl. She's jealous."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Lily's always had jealousy problems."

"But what did you do to make her jealous?"

"It's nice to know you just assume that I'm the one in the wrong here."

"Are you not?"

"Nope. I actually haven't done anything. It's more of a 'what you did' to tell the truth."

"Wait, what?"

"She totally had a crush on you."

"No…"

"Oh yes."

"Don't sound so cheerful."

"But your reaction is so funny!"

"Stop laughing. It's terrible. She's like a little sister to me. How will I ever be able to forget that now? I'll never be able to look her in the eye now!"

"Stop overreacting Ted'. Just act normally; she's been over you for ages now."

"Oh Merlin, do you think that's why she asked me to save her a dance at the wedding?"

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Don't sound so down about it. I'm sure it means nothing, I heard she asked most of her friends from Hogwarts to save her a dance."

"But she didn't have a crush on all her friends at Hogwarts."

"Who knows? I always thought she was a bit of a slut anyway."

"Victoire!"

"What?"

"She's your cousin!"

"And? Come on, you know it's true."

"Well… I won't say it."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you thought she was a slut too."

"I never said that."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"So… Relieved that you won't be the only one to dance with the bride?"

"Oh yes. I'm breathing again."

"You didn't look like you were suffocating though…"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Mock the poor guy who just discovered the girl he thought of as a little sister had a crush on him."

"That's what I'm doing, don't worry."

"I noticed. And would you please stop laughing?"

"Sorry, but your reaction is just too funny. Had I known you'd react like that, I'd have told you ages ago."

"I'm glad you haven't. I'm already traumatized, think of what would have happened had I been young and impressionable?"

"You, impressionable?"

"Of course. I'm sure you don't remember it, but once upon a time, I…"

"…tried to kill me by making me fall asleep. Yes, thank you Ted', I knew that already."

"That wasn't what I wanted to say and you know it. But…"

"But…"

"The point is…"

"The point is…"

"Vic', would you stop that?"

"Stop what? Not my fault there's echo in here."

"There is no echo in there Vic'. There never has been."

"Fine, be a spoilsport. Go on."

"_Thank you_. As I was saying, I think you probably should spare what's left of my sanity and never tell me of any crushes any members of our family might have or had on me. _Please._"

"That's just sad."

"Thank you."

"… Anyway, which shoes do you think I should wear?"

"Hmm, ones that fit?"

"How unhelpful of you."

"Like you actually expected an answer."

"Never hurts to try."

"It's when I watch you struggle to find something to wear that I'm really glad to be a guy."

"Don't be. We still have to shop for your suit."

"Shit!"

"With me, of course."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were invited to a wedding."

"Correction: what did I do to deserve _that_?"

"I think the bride had a crush on you."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of this again?"

"You agreed. I never said anything."

"…"

"Still, it could be worse."

"I really don't see how."

"Easy. The groom could have a crush on you."

"You cruel woman."

"Thank you."

…**/…**

"I still can't believe Lily's getting married!"

"I know. It feels like yesterday she was still a baby."

"You sound like my grandmother."

"That was the goal."

"Of course…"

"Glad to know you understood that."

"You're impossible. But that wasn't what I meant."

"So I'm not impossible?"

"Ted', I'm sorry to tell you this, but… You really are. But I actually meant about Lily."

"Oh, and what did you mean then?"

"Well, I always thought we'd get married first."

"Is that a proposition Vic'?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Would you be interested?"

"Oh but of course my dearly beloved. You are so amazing, perfect and wonderful, I could never live without you."

"The house would burn;"

"Oh yes Rose, without you in my life it wouldn't be worth living; you are the sun to my roses, the water to my goldfishes, the…"

"I'm allergic to roses and you killed our goldfishes."

"Come on, it was a joke!"

"Well it wasn't funny."

"Vic', are you crying?"

"Of course not."

"I think you are."

"I am not!"

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't think any less of you for telling me you're upset with me killing your fishes. So, why are you crying?"

"Merlin, you're such an _idiot_!"

"Wait, what? What did I do now?"

"Nothing, just let me go. I think I need to leave."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong! I'm perfectly fine, now let. me. go!"

"I think not."

"You have three seconds to let go of my arm."

"Come on Vic', be reasonable about it-"

"One…"

"-I'm sure I can help you if you just tell me-"

"Two…"

"-what I did wrong or what I said that-"

"Three. Time's out. You brought this on yourself."

"-hurt… What?"

"Last chance. Let go of my arm."

"I'm not scared of you. Tell me what's wrong, please."

"Too late!"

"Argh!"

"I warned you."

"That hurt!"

"…"

"Vic', come back! Please, I'm sorry; whatever I said to hurt you I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"…"

"Vic', won't you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

…**/…**

"Je le hais! Ce stupide, insupportable mec qui ne sait pas quand il devrait se taire!" _(I hate him, that stupid, intolerable guy who doesn't know when to just up!)_

"Shh, chérie, sèche tes larmes. C'est un garçon, il ne fallait pas t'attendre à des miracles. Tu verras, tout ira bien. " _(Shh, darling, wipe your eyes. __He's a boy, you shouldn't have expected him to be perfect. You'll see, everything'll be alright.)_

"Maman…" _(Mum…)_

"Je sais." _(I know.)_

"Je crois que je l'aime." _(I think I love him.)_

"Je sais. "

"Mais c'est un idiot." (But he's an idiot.)

"Tous les garçons le sont au début. Que crois-tu que j'ai pensé de ton père quand je l'ai rencontré ?" (All the boys are in the beginning. What do you think that I thought of your father when I first met him ?)

"Merci Maman."

"Allez, sèche-moi ces jolis yeux et viens avec moi. Ta grand-mère est venue visiter et elle nous a laissé quelques cookies. Ça te remontera le moral." _(Come on, dry those beautiful eyes and come with me. Your grandmother came to visit and she left us some of her delicious cookies. It'll cheer you up.)_

…**/…**

"Tedddy! What a pleasure to see you!"

"Hello Ginny. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Please come in, don't stand there. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry about that. I've been busy, but I'll try to come by more often. And I'm sorry to impose now, especially so close to the wedding."

"You're forgiven, and don't worry. I know you have work to do. I just hope you haven't been working too hard."

"I'm still new; all they have me doing is paperwork. It's not very exciting, but it is time-consuming."

"Well, at least you're safe."

"But paperwork is so boring…"

"I know. Trust me, I've had my fair share of it. But I'm feeling that you didn't come here to chat about paperwork. Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I'm afraid didn't come to see you… Is Harry here? I'd really like to talk to him."

"Unfortunately you just missed him. But you could wait for him with me if you want, or you could talk to me?"

"I really don't want to be a bother… Are you sure it's alright? Because I'm really confused right now and I could use someone to talk to and try to help me make sense of everything that happened because it really doesn't make sense for me right now."

"You know what? Just sit there and I'll go make some tea. I'll be right back and you'll tell me everything."

"Thank you."

…**/…**

"So Teddy, tell me what's wrong."

"I really don't know, and that's the problem. I was talking with Victoire, like we always do, and we were having fun. One minute we were joking and the next she was nearly crying and refusing to let me know what had happened. She said I was an idiot and stormed out, but I haven't said anything to hurt her!"

"Oh I see."

"Really? So you know what happened with her?"

"I think I do."

"Great, because now you can explain it to me."

"Listen Teddy… This may be something you don't really want to hear…"

"Is it something I need to hear though?"

"It depends. Honestly Teddy, what are your intentions toward Victoire?"

"My what?"

"Your intentions."

"Well, she's my best friend and we're sharing a flat."

"I know that, but what do you really think about her?"

"She's… Well, she's amazing. I've known her for forever but sometimes she still surprises me. She's nice and easy to talk to, and she always know exactly what to say to make people smile and at ease."

"And how do you feel about her?"

"I just told you, didn't I?"

"No, you told me what you thought of her, not how you feel about her."

"I… I don't know. I guess I like her. I mean, we're pretty close and I just can't see her not in my life anymore…"

"Sounds like you really do like her."

"I do? But I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because she's my best friend! What if things don't work out? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Victoire is a strong woman, and from what I know of her she doesn't cry easily. It's not just jealousy, because she would have been angry, so it was because you said something that hurt her."

"…"

"Oops, sorry, I was thinking out loud. Please, do keep going."

"But… But I'd never hurt her!"

"Not willingly of course. I know that. Remember that Harry and I have known you since you were a baby and that we've babysat you enough times that you might as well be our son. We're family and family knows each other. So I know you're a good man Teddy, but maybe you said something that unknowingly hurt her feelings?"

"But I said I was sorry!"

"But did you understand what you were sorry for?"

"I…"

"I know it's hard admitting your faults, but you really should tell her that you're sorry and mean it, because if you don't then you might as well not apologize at all."

"You're saying I should go see her."

"It's your choice."

"Do you think she'll still want to see me?"

"Teddy, if there's one thing I know; it's that nothing could make Victoire stop wanting to see you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I really should go then. Sorry for annoying you with my problems."

"Well, you need someone to give you girl advice, and I know for a fact that my husband is no good at it."

"I noticed. I stopped asking him a long time ago, but I was pretty hopeless for this…"

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Yeah, thanks about that. I really would have been lost without your explanations."

"You're very welcome. Now, go find your girlfriend and apologize for being an ass."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I noticed you didn't say anything about not being an ass. Have you finally accepted the truth?"

"I swear, if you didn't have all those baby photos…"

"Go!"

"Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Out with you now. Go back to the girl you love."

"I don't…"

"…"

"_Fine._ How do you know anyway?"

"Mother's instincts."

"And do you think that she…"

"I can't tell you that, you'll have to figure it out by yourself."

"Can't you use some of those 'mother's instincts'?"

"I believe that it would be considered as an abuse of my powers. And besides, I think you already know the answer to your question. Now give me a hug and get back to that girl."

…**/…**

"Now where did I put that Floo powder… Ah, there it is. Shell Cottage!"

"Ginny?"

"Hello Fleur. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. But… What are you doing here exactly? Not that I mind of course, but shouldn't you be planning for your daughter's wedding?"

"Not really actually. Lily insisted she wanted to do this herself – 'Mum, this is my wedding, so I'll do whatever I want!'. Well, you know her. I really don't have as much to do as I expected."

"You know, that still doesn't tell me what you're doing here."

"Would you believe me if I told you I just got some visit from Teddy?"

"Considering my daughter Victoire came here crying and spent several hours telling me that he was an idiot in all the ways she could think of."

"So she…?"

"Definitely."

"I knew it."

"Please, we all knew it. The only ones blind enough not to see it were those two themselves, and I have a feeling this blindness won't last that much longer."

"That's good."

"Of course, we could always try to help them along a little bit…"

"Fleur? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Very much so. I do believe I've spent too much time with your family. You've contaminated me."

"You mean Bill rubbed off on you."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Fleur!"

"Yes Ginny?"

"You're talking about my brother!"

…**/…**

"Victoire? I'm home, are you there?"

"…"

"Vic'? I know you're in there, hiding is useless. You left the lights on."

"Go 'way."

"No."

"Teddy… I'm tired, I just want to sleep. Please, leave me alone."

"Vic', we're in the middle of the afternoon."

"And?"

"You never go to sleep before at least ten."

"People change."

"Or they lie."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm just saying that I know you and that I know you're only pretending to want to be alone."

"And maybe I want to be alone."

"Vic', you _hate_ being alone."

"Well, okay. But that doesn't mean I want to see you."

"You don't have to. But I want to say that I'm sorry I hurt you and that I'd like you to tell me how I hurt you because I just don't see it. I just want to avoid doing it again, but I need you to help me for that. I really do hope you can forgive me, and I'll stay there, on the other side of the door until you either let me in or go out, because I won't leave you alone when I know you can't stand it."

"…"

"Vic'? Are you still there?"

"You went to see your grandmother?"

"Ginny actually. But that's not the point."

"…"

"Vic?"

"I still hate you."

"You know you don't."

"Excuse me, but I think I know how I feel."

"Then you know I'm right."

"If you think so…"

"I know so."

"Hmm…"

"Don't sound so skeptical!"

"Hmm…"

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"Changing the subject Teddy? How sweet… And here I thought you wanted me to talk to you."

"What I want is for you to be honest with yourself and with me."

"I'm still not opening that door."

"I didn't ask you to. But I'm not moving either."

"And if I stay inside of my room for forever?"

"Then I'll wait outside of it forever and one day. Though I know it won't come to that."

"Confident in your persuasion powers?"

"More like in the appeal of the food."

"Huh?"

"You'll never be able to resist coffee tomorrow morning."

…**/…**

"Did you seriously sleep against my wall all night?"

"Hrng…"

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Let me sleep Vic'…"

"You're in my way. Move. Now."

"I'm not moving. I'm sleeping."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hn?"

"I'm not sorry for this."

"What?"

"…"

"Arg!"

"Rise and shine Teddy! It's time to wake up!"

"I can't see. I've been blinded. My eyes…"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. It was only a little light."

"But I was sleeping!"

"No you were not."

"Yes I was."

"Unless you can actually have a conversation while you sleep, no you weren't."

"It's called sleep-talking."

"Which you aren't able to do."

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't. But thank you for confirming it. Now move, my coffee is calling me."

"You know you could have just as easily walked around me, don't you?"

"Of course. But where would the fun be in that option?"

"I don't know, but you'd be nice."

"It's too early to be nice."

"So you're still angry at me."

"How _ever_ did you guess?"

"Well the fact that you still haven't wished me a good morning might have helped."

"Oh, that's just because it's not a good morning."

"Listen Vic', you know I'm sorry, don't you? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I think you might have mentioned it, yes. A hundred times or so, yesterday."

"I did, didn't I? Well, it just shows how much I mean it."

"…"

"Vic'?"

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's have breakfast."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I think I'm pretty much famished myself."

"You're always famished."

"I am not."

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day, it'll even become true."

"You're really annoying before your coffee."

"Thank you. Oh, and Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're cooking."

…**/…**

"Why did you even bother to try and make me cook? I thought you knew I couldn't."

"Well, it's always fun to watch you struggle to fry bacon."

"A much harder task than it looks."

"If you say so. I still say you just have to put it in the pan and let it fry."

"It's what I did!"

"Then how did it caught on fire."

"Maybe it was too hot?"

"Teddy, the fire was green. Green! Fire isn't green."

"You think I don't know the color of fire? Please Vic', I'm not two!"

"I never said you were. All I'm saying is that you've been at it for half an hour and that I'm still seeing no results."

"Well do it if it's so easy."

"Nope! I told you you were cooking this morning, so you are cooking. You'll see, it'll be useful. One day. Provided you manage not to burn down the house with us inside in the meantime.""

"Please, we'd have the time to get outside. Fire isn't faster than Apparition."

"Well, that green fire of yours looks suspiciously resistant…"

"What do you… Arg! I'm on fire! Vic', Vic', I'm on fire. Help me! I'm dying, I'm burning alive and soon I'll only be dust and…"

"_Aguamenti._"

"Arg! Are you trying to drown me Vic'?"

"I thought you wanted me to help you?"

"Yeah, help as in 'protect me from dying', not as in 'being burned alive doesn't sound good enough, let's drown him'!"

"As if I'd ever drown you."

"I seem to remember an incident when we were nine…"

"That was one time! One time Teddy, and we swore never to bring it up again."

"Okay, okay. Forget it."

"That's better."

"Yeah, hmm, so…"

"What?"

"About breakfast…"

"What about breakfast?"

"Well, I think the kitchen is a bit ruined…"

"Ah… Indeed."

"And…?"

"Fine, we can order it."

"Yes!"

"But just this once Teddy! Just this once! You're cooking tomorrow!"

"It's your kitchen!"

"Actually it's ours."

"Semantics."

…**/…**

"So…"

"So?"

"So…"

"Teddy!"

"What?"

"Do I need to remind you we're supposed to be having a serious conversation there?"

"Do I need to remind you that you've already forgiven me and that this conversation is this obsolete?"

"Teddy…"

"Never mind! Serious conversation, here I come."

"Much better."

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"Teddy!"

"What? It's not like you were going to say anything!"

"How do you know that? Maybe I was about the say something extremely intelligent that could have helped the entire human race."

"Were you?"

"… No. But that's not the point. You told me you'd stop with the 'so's."

"Actually I never said that."

"Teddy…"

"Yes Vic'?"

"Shut up."

"I thought we were supposed to have a serious conversation? How can we have a conversation if I don't talk?"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Oh come on, don't be mad. It was just a little bit of fun!"

"I'm not mad. And it wasn't fun."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"Really really sure?"

"Teddy!"

"Did you just throw a cushion at me?"

"Me? I'd never."

"Oh, I think you did."

"Nope I didn't."

"Too late. I saw you. Now you're getting it!"

"Teddy! No Teddy, put that down, put that cushion down. Teddy, please, don't-"

"I will show no mercy."

"Ahh!"

"I win."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. I'm the best."

"That's what we'll see…"

…**/…**

"Vic'?"

"Hn?"

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Oh I don't know… After all you lost and that would be considering as doing you a favor…"

"Vic'…"

"Oh come on, I thought you wanted to have fun! This isn't-"

"…"

"…"

"So?"

"We're definitely doing that again."

"Are we?"

"Yes. Soon. Very soon. As in right now."

"As my lady wishes."

**AN/**

**This is written for:**

** -the All or Nothing Competition, All (Easier than Easy)**

** -the HP Potion Competition, Draught of Peace**

** -the Colors Competition, Magenta (positive)**

**And of course, for Paula. I hope you liked it!**

**This author is poor. This author is nice. You like this author. This is not an attempt at hypnotism (unless it's working, in which case it totally is).**

**Leave a review?**


End file.
